E Mails
by MidnightMusic96
Summary: AU Fugaku and Mikoto have been forced into an arranged marriage. They send e-mails back and forth. Will they learn to love each other or will they fail their families. FugaMiko with slight MinaKushi


**Theme #27 E-Mails**

To: PreciousUchiha

From: ChiefUchihaFugaku

Subject: Engagement

Dear Mikoto,

I was informed that we are to be married. I have received a photo of you. You are quite a beauty, I must say. I want to assure you that I had no knowledge of this engagement until just recently. I would like to converse with you, so as to know more about you, before we are forced to marry without even knowing one another.

I'll start since it's polite.

My name is Fugaku Uchiha. I'm 19. I am going to be the Uchiha Corps. Commander when I'm older. I'm going to college and am majoring in Criminal Justice and Law Enforcement. I like reading fiction books when I'm in a quiet place or when I'm outside in the woods.

My favorite: Color is red. Subject in school is English. Food is dango with tea. Movie is the new movie Red. Book is The Story of King Arthur and His Knights. Band is Nickelback. Type of music is either classical or rock.

I own a black cat named Keiji. He's very kind but shies away from new people. I bet he'll like you. He warms up to people quickly.

I hope we can meet sometime,

Fugaku Uchiha

To: ChiefUchihaFugaku

From: PreciousUchiha

Subject: Re: Engagement

Dear Fugaku,

It's a pleasure to hear word from you on your opinion of this engagement. Although I wasn't too thrilled to hear that I would not have a chose of my husband, I'm still willing to try to make that work. Already I can tell that you're polite, and I have received a picture of you as well. You are not that bad a looker either. : P

I'll tell you more about myself. My name is Mikoto Uchiha. I come from one of the outer branches of the family. I'm 18 and fresh out of high school. I wish to go to college for a degree in Literature. I've always liked to write and I hope I can share them with you. I also enjoy reading fiction as well. It gives me inspiration. I also love to sing.

My favorite: Color is blue. Subject in school is (also) English. Food is Yakitori. Movie is Brides Maids. Book is Before I Fall by Lauren Oliver. Band is Evanescence. Type of music is the same as you.

I have a cat myself. She's a loud motorboat Siamese named Kimi. She's not shy in the least. I brought her over to Tsume Inuzuka's house once and she swatted at Kuromaru. She even bit his ear. She's a feisty little thing.

I hope we can meet as well. Would you like to go on a date somewhere? But to make it less awkward we could bring a friend. We could go to a café or coffee shop. Will you agree to that?

Yours truly (if this pulls through),

Mikoto Uchiha

When Fugaku received the E-mail, he immediately went to his buddy Minato. The two have been friends since kindergarten. Minato always had a way to lighten the air around things. If things were getting awkward, Minato would help him out of the situation. He planned on bringing her to the bakery around the corner.

To: PreciousUchiha

From: ChiefUchihaFugaku

Subject: Re: Re: Engagement

Dear Mikoto,

Do you agree to go on a date with me to the bakery shop around the corner? It's called Akimichi Sweets. I've invited my friend Minato, to make it less awkward. How about meeting us there this tomorrow around 1pm?

I can't wait to finally meet face to face. I'm sure you're probably more beautiful in person. I'll see you then.

With the utmost respect,

Fugaku Uchiha

"Isn't he, like, you're distant cousin or something?" Kushina asked as they walked toward the bakery. She wore a tight orange jacket over a white T-shirt. She had on knee-length jeans with it with comfortable sneakers.

"It's very distant. We live on the entire opposite sides of each other. Besides, the clan marries within the family. There is nothing wrong with it," Mikoto replied. She wore a blue halter-top with white shorts. She wore white flats as well as her Uchiha necklace. She was considerably girlier than her best friend.

"You only are alright with this because he called pretty," she pointed out. Mikoto blushed as they reached the bakery.

"Shut up," she said jokingly as they entered. Kushina started laughing at her friend's embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Fugaku and Minato had arrived. They both wore faded jeans. Minato had on a black jacket over a blue shirt. Fugaku wore a simple black shirt with the clan symbol displayed proudly on the back. He was fidgeting nervously in his seat. Finally Minato had had enough of it. "Would you quick fidgeting? Its making you look like a fool," he said frustrated. "She'll have to like you, so don't worry. If she doesn't like you, that's her own loss." Minato smiled behind Fugaku's back. It was fun messing with Fugaku's head like this.

"Great support," Fugaku murmured to himself. Just then, two girls walked in. He heard a faint "shut up" come from the dark haired one who had a blush on her face. The redhead started laughing.

"Oh come on Miko, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," the red head through bouts of laughter. "Unless you only like him for that," she added in as a side-note. The dark-haired girl, 'Miko' evidently, hit her playfully.

The girls walked up to the table. "Are you guys Fugaku and Minato?" she asked. He nodded mutely, awed by her beauty. "I'm Mikoto and this is my best friend of all time Kushina Uzumaki. Also know as the Red Habanero of Konoha." She held out her hand for Fugaku to shake. He stood up and shook her hand. Minato was smirking at Kushina's title.

"I'm Fugaku and this is my buddy Minato-" He was cut off by said man as he slid in front of Kushina.

"Minato Namikaze, track star, and known as the Yellow Flash. I got to say that meeting the woman that made a grown man cry is an honor," he faked a bow to her. Both girls laughed at his antics. He brought his head back up and smiled foolishly.

Fugaku rolled his eyes. "Would you like to take a seat while we order for you?" he asked. Mikoto nodded shyly. He pulled a chair out for her. She smiled as she took the seat. He pushed her in. "What would you like?"

Kushina plopped down in the chair that once belonged to Minato, and she propped her legs up on the little table. "Get me a chocolate donut with sprinkles and a French Vanilla Cappuccino," she ordered putting her hands behind her head. Fugaku looked over at Minato and smirked remembering their discussion earlier. He rolled his eyes and went off to order.

"I'll just have a chocolate donut with a vanilla shake, please," she replied after shooting her friend a disapproving glance. Fugaku went off to fulfill the order.

"Why are you being nice to him? I say you should just torture him into submission," Kushina replied rubbing her hands together evilly.

"Hey, he was forced into this engagement as much as I was. I might as well make it pleasant for both of us. Besides, he's a nice guy," Mikoto replied blushing. Kushina crossed her arms over her chest.

"You and your 'nice' guys. That's what you said about Inoichi and all he wanted to do was get in your pants. You were lucky I got there in time or else someone would have been scarred," Kushina replied.

"That was just one guy, and besides, everyone knew Inoichi was a pervert. I only went out with him because Tsume dared me to," she answered raising her eyebrow. "What about Chouza? Or Shikaku?"

"You dated all three of them? Damn girl, you got around," Kushina exclaimed. "Anyway, Shikaku stood you up more times you can count because he was too lazy to get up. Chouza was nice, but he was way overbearing."

At that moment, the boys came back with their orders. Minato had gotten piece of cherry pie with whipped cream and vanilla ice cream. Fugaku had a simple glazed donut with a cup of green tea. The two sat down.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Minato asked to break the awkward silence that had crept up on the table of four. "Or how did you meet?" Kushina smiled evilly as Mikoto put her head against the table.

"We met about ten years ago on the playground in 3rd grade when I tried to bury her alive," she answered with a smirk. "To get out, Mikoto punched me in the face. We both got detention and have been friends ever since," Kushina replied. Mikoto hated the next part. "Although, I did get revenge. I hung her panties on the flag pole the last day of school." Kushina smiled as Minato hid back his laughter.

Mikoto reached across the table and hit him as she tried to hide her blush. Fugaku was slightly stunned that his new fiancée could swing at him if she's upset. He was unable to stop what came out of his mouth. "Wow, girls play dirty… even with each other," he said in a not perverted way.

Minato broke and started laughing. Mikoto started giggles as she tried to hold back her own laughter, partly because she had milkshake in her mouth. Kushina spotted this and threw in own more tid-bit. "At least my way was better than Tsume's way." Mikoto broke and started laughing, but her milkshake started coming out of her nose. She quickly covered it with a napkin.

"Wait, what happened?" Fugaku asked. He was thoroughly confused. Kushina was gasping for breath from laughing.

"Tsume rigged dye to fall from the bathroom door and challenged Miko to a water drinking contest. She was so sure she was going to win, but in the end the dye landed on her instead," Kushina replied.

"How did you survive the water drinking contest?" Minato asked.

Mikoto calmed down and wiped her nose and eyes from the tears that had formed from laughing. "She didn't know that I have a bathroom connected to my room," she replied winking. Fugaku began laughing himself.

Suddenly, Kushina's phone went off. She pulled out her orange Nokia 2330. "Mikoto, I've got to go. Biwako-sama wants to speak with me," she revealed to them putting her phone away. She got up and hugged Mikoto.

"Why don't I walk you there?" Minato asked. At first, Kushina would've refused but she wanted to leave the two alone. She nodded waving to Mikoto. The two quickly left the bakery.

"They purposely did that," Mikoto pointed out as soon as they had left. To strike up conversation, she asked, "So, how or when did you meet Minato?"

"We've been friends since about 7th grade. We met in PE when we got paired up for basketball games. We were almost unbeatable," he replied with great pride. She smiled and shook her head. She didn't understand the competiveness in sports since she never really did anything accept karate.

"Who beat you?" she asked.

He folded his arms across his chest. "Kazekage and Yashamaru beat us purely by luck. It's no fair at all," he replied as if he were pouting though he was too proud to do that. She smiled slightly.

"Isn't Kazekage dating Yashamaru's little sister Karura?" she asked. "I bet Yashamaru didn't really get a chance to get him away from his sister," she giggled. Yashamaru was known for not being very brave. He was just Kazekage's little lackey.

"Yeah, poor guy," Fugaku answered. The two continued chatting for hours. They drank tea and munched throughout the day. However, the two were interrupted.

"Hey Uchiha!" they heard Kazekage said as he came into the bakery. He didn't notice that both of them looked out. "How much did you have to pay for this slut?" he asked coming closer and lifting Mikoto chin.

She smiled a cunning grin and got up. She'll play that role. She gently stroked her fingers across his cheek. Before he or Fugaku could do anything, she brought her arm back and sent a perfect right hook against the same cheek. "Why don't you leave us alone bastard?"

Kazekage regained his balance from the punch and went to attack her when Fugaku stood up to shield her from him. Knowing that he was outnumbered made him back off. In a fight, him and Fugaku could duke it out evenly, but since the girl had landed a hit on him and didn't seem to be afraid of him, he knew it was no use trying to fight them.

He quickly left. The two sat down and talked for a few more minutes before leaving themselves. Fugaku escorted her home like the gentleman he was. He briefly met her parents and left giving her a gentle kiss on her hand.

"He's like Prince Charming," her mother commented. "Did I do a good job or did I do a good job?" Her mother had arranged the marriage to the man she had deemed fit for her little girl. It had been between Fugaku and a guy named Hideki.

To: ChiefUchihaFugaku

From: PreciousUchiha

Subject: But A Fairy Tale

Dearest Fugaku,

After the date today, the engagement has turned into a fairy tale for me. My mom and I have already been comparing you to Prince Charming. I hope my fairy tale will have a happy ending. I had such an amazing time today. I cannot wait for the next time we meet. All you need to do is serenade my window and everything will be unreal to me. (Please don't… as sweet as it would be. Please don't.)

I wonder what happened to Kushina and Minato. They seemed to be getting along pretty well and she usually fights with boys. I hope your friend survived walking Kushina there. I hope I didn't shock you with the punch I threw today. I'm not as much of a lady as you may think. : P

I think I can learn to love you if you can learn to love me as well. I hope to get your help in this.

With much fondness,

Mikoto

Months later, Fugaku sealed their engagement with the official engagement ring. He had proposed in the backyard of the house they would share. There was cherry blossoms, and flowers galore. It was a beautiful garden. He had overlooked the building of the house. It had three bedrooms, three baths and a hidden room underneath the house to get away to or to store important documents.

The spring a year or so after they had met in the bakery, Fugaku and Mikoto were wed in a beautiful grassy field. They had only eyes for each other. Kushina was her maid of honor while Minato was the best man. The two ended up very close by the end of the night. Kushina had even caught the bouquet.

Everything was the fairy tale Mikoto had imagined. And it had all started with that e-mail.

To: PreciousUchiha

From: ChiefUchihaFugaku

Subject: You Have Stood By Me

My Dearest Mikoto,

Now as my beautiful bride, you have made me the happiest man alive. I'll admit to having doubts at the beginning, but now I hold none. I thank you for your willingness and I hope we share many happy years together.

You have stood by me and now I stand by you. I have learned to love you as you have learned to love me. I hope our love can remain or blossom more as cherry blossoms do in the spring. You're my precious flower that I will protect forever.

With all my heart,

Fugaku

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys, I know you guys probably want me to update my in progress fanfictions, but this theme was one of my favorites themes to write and I really wanted to write it. I've started chapter 11 in With Music Comes New Chance and chapter 2 in The Odd Adoption. They'll be up in a week or two. But, I hope you liked this one. This couple is definately one of my favorites.<em>


End file.
